1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition containing a non-film-forming polymer dispersible in a fatty phase, intended, in particular, for use in the cosmetic, dermatological, pharmaceutical and hygienic fields. More particularly, the invention relates to a transfer-free care and/or make-up composition for the skin of both the face and the human body, for the mucous membranes such as the lips and the inside of the lower eyelids, or alternatively for the superficial body growths such as the eyelashes, the eyebrows, the nails and the hair.
This composition may be provided in particular in the form of a product cast as a stick or in a dish such as lipsticks or lip balms, cast foundations, concealers, eyeshadows or blushers, in the form of a paste or a cream which is fluid to a greater or lesser degree such as fluid foundations or lipsticks, eyeliners, compositions for protecting against sunlight or for coloring the skin.
2. Description of the Background
The make-up or care products for the skin or the lips of human beings such as foundations or lipsticks generally contain fatty phases such as waxes and oils, pigments and/or fillers and, optionally, additives such as cosmetic or dermatological active agents. They may also contain so-called "pasty" products, of soft consistency, which make it possible to obtain pastes, colored or otherwise, to be applied with a brush.
These compositions, when they are applied to the skin or the lips, have the disadvantage of transferring, that is to say of becoming deposited at least in part, leaving marks, onto certain supports with which they may be brought into contact, and in particular a glass, a cup, a cigarette, clothing or the skin. This results in poor persistence of the applied film, requiring regular renewed application of the foundation or lipstick composition. Moreover, the appearance of these unacceptable marks especially on blouse collars can prevent some women from using this type of make-up.
For several years, cosmeticians have been interested in lipstick compositions and, more recently, in foundation compositions which are "transfer-free". Thus, Shiseido describes in JP-A-61-65809 "transfer-free" lipstick compositions containing a siloxy silicate resin (with a three-dimensional network), a volatile silicone oil with a cyclic silicone chain and pulverulent fillers. Likewise, Noevier has described in JP-A-62-61911 "transfer-free" lipstick, eyeliner and foundation compositions containing one or more volatile silicones combined with one or more hydrocarbon waxes.
Although exhibiting enhanced "transfer-free" properties, these compositions have the disadvantage of leaving on the lips, after evaporation of the silicone oils, a film which becomes uncomfortable over time (feeling of dryness and tightness), turning a number of women away from using this type of lipstick. To enhance the comfort of this type of composition, nonvolatile silicone or nonsilicone oils may be added to them, but in this particular case, there will be a reduction in "transfer-free" efficiency.
More recently, Procter & Gamble described, in WO-A-96/36323, water-in-oil emulsion-type mascara compositions which exhibit long retention, resistance to water and which do not leave marks. These compositions contain, inter alia, a water-insoluble polymer generally called a latex, combined with a surfactant of the alkyl or alkoxy dimethicone copolyol type, hydrocarbon oils, pigments and fillers as well as waxes.
The compositions based on silicone oils and silicone resins as well as those based on latex provide matt colored films. However, women are nowadays looking for glossy products especially for coloring the lips. Furthermore, the transfer-free properties of the films deposited are not perfect. In particular, substantial pressure or rubbing leads to a decrease in the color of the deposit and to redeposition on the support brought into contact with these films.
In addition, EP-A-497144 and FR-A-2,357,244 describe so-called "transfer-free" compositions containing a styrene-ethylene-propylene block polymer combined with waxes, light or volatile oils and pigments. These compositions have the disadvantage of not being comfortable to any great extent, of having poor cosmetic properties, and of being difficult to formulate. Moreover, the "transfer-free" properties of these compositions are only average.
The need, therefore, still exists for a composition that does not exhibit the above disadvantages, and having in particular complete "transfer-free" properties even during substantial or intensive pressure or rubbing, an appearance which is glossy to a greater or lesser degree, in line with the wishes of the consumer, which does not cause the skin or the lips to which it is applied to dry out over time.